


Tired

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she find's him... he's beyond tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a group of drabble like stories in a Doctor Who/Teen Wolf AU. 
> 
> They are not connected to the previous AU story that I wrote.

He leaned back against the blue doors and looked up at the woman standing over him. His eyes were heavy with sleep that he knew wouldn’t come. The fighting was too fresh in his mind for sleep. And his regeneration was too fresh that the energy was buzzing too loudly. 

“Sweetie? Are you alright?” The concern in the woman’s tone was overshadowed by that one word. It made his heart ache. River. She was gone now. Forever. He’d lost her, just like he had Rose. 

He must have voiced those thoughts, because the woman was dropping to her knees and pulling him into her arms. This should have been strange and set off some sort of warning bells. He was a grown man; he shouldn’t be able to fit into some petite woman’s arms. But there he was, clinging to her and sobbing like a child. 

“It’s going to be okay sweetie. I’ve got you now.” He continued to cry as the woman carried him back to her car. He didn’t know why he let her, or why he felt safe with her. He just knew that he didn’t want to be alone.

And he was so tired.


End file.
